Cardcaptor Hermione: The Beginning of a New Era
by Jia
Summary: What? Hermione is really the cardcaptor? Woah. Herm and her siblings take a trip to Japan, meet Harry there, and discover a huge secret. 8th chapter up! H/Hr. Read, Enjoy, and Review! *Jia*
1. Index of Characters

Index of Characters:  
  
Hermione Sakuya Granger: Although she was born in London, Hermione's parents had a great affection for the Japanese culture and language. This explains why her middle name is Japanese, and why many of her siblings have Japanese names as well. Hermione's birthday is April 16th, 1987- which makes her 15 years old now. Her hair is a light golden-brown and no longer bushy, but straight, sleek and soft. She has eyes that are the colour of cinnamon, and has developed into quite a beautiful young lady.  
  
Not only is Hermione a witch, but, thanks to her pal Eriol, she has many extra powers. Hermione has the power to summon wings to her, enabling her to fly. Eriol also taught her how to do wand-less magic, summon elemental things such as bolts of lightning, fireballs and jets of water. She can also shoot lasers from her eyes and, when she is really infuriated, she can shoot powerful energy blasts from her hands.  
  
Hermione did not tell Ron, Harry, or anyone else in Britain about her special powers. Only Professor Dumbledore knows- because he had to know of any special abilities his students might have in order to keep the other students safe.  
  
Raelina Elizabeth Granger: Raelina is Hermione's 17 year old sister, who was born on May 3rd, 1985. Raelina has Shoulder-length blonde hair which she often wears in a ponytail or a bun, and dark blue eyes that always sparkle with mischief. She is active in her high school's drama programs, and is captain of the girls' varsity soccer team. Raelina often shortens her name to Rae, and is known to be quite a prankster.  
  
Rae is very easy-going, and loves nothing more than a great adventure. When her family lived in Tomoeda, Japan, Rae and Hermione could often be seen sneaking around with Eriol and Tomoyo, playing pranks on everyone around them. Her motto is do it now, think about the consequences later.  
  
Aiden Daniel Granger: Aiden is Raelina's twin brother, which makes him 17 as well. Aiden has short, soft brown hair which he usually lets fall over his eyes, and eyes the colour of sapphires. He is captain of the boys' varsity soccer team, and runs track in the spring. Although Raelina has a habit of shortening his name to Ai, Aiden does not like to be called by nicknames.  
  
Aiden is very much like his twin, and loves nothing more than a great challenge. He can, however, be strict, and has an extremely quick temper. Aiden is not a morning person- Anyone who wakes him up before 9 or 10 in the morning during the summer is under pain of death. His motto is sleep now, do everything else later.  
  
Joshua Michael Granger: Joshua is Hermione's 12 year old brother, who was born on January 12th, 1990. Joshua has short, spiky blonde hair, and brown eyes that shine with silent laughter all the time. Joshua is president of student council at his middle school, and plays back guard on the basketball team. Joshua often shortens his name to Josh, and is quite the sought-after guy, for he refuses to date anyone, and is happy being single.  
  
Josh loves nothing more than infuriating Hermione, and is extremely good at it. He loves Hermione more than any of his other siblings, and often tags along with her and her muggle friends during the summer when they plan their next escapades. His motto is I can only please one person a day, and today is not your day.  
  
Jonathan Scott Granger: Jonathan is Hermione's 20 year old brother and oldest sibling, born on August 14, 1982. Jonathan has black hair that he keeps very neat, and cold grey eyes that seem to lack any sort of emotion. He is leader of the debate team at his college, Exter University. Jonathan is not involved in any other activities, and is working on his law degree. Jonathan never shortens his name, and snaps at anyone who does.  
  
He is always very serious, and puts his school work before all else. Since Jonathan is the exact opposite of everything his siblings are, he often separates himself from them and spends most of his time in his room, studying. His motto is work first, play never.  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa: Eriol is one of Hermione's best friends from Tomoeda, Japan. Eriol is 15, and was born on March 23rd, 1987. He has black, soft hair that he lets fall into his eyes, and Prussian blue eyes which hold an un-earthly light. He is the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed, the famous but long dead sorcerer who created the Clow Cards. Eriol himself is quite the talented sorcerer, and taught Hermione many things about magic.  
  
Eriol loves nothing more than a wonderful adventure, so it is no surprise that Hermione, Raelina, Aiden, and Josh immediately accepted him as a friend. He often uses his magical powers to aid in their pranks, and is quite the comedian. His motto is play first, work later.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji: Tomoyo is another of Hermione's wide circle of friends, born on September 3rd, 1987. Tomoyo has long dark purple hair that falls in soft ringlets down her back, and purple eyes that often sparkle with joy. Tomoyo is a talented photographer and steam stress, who often makes outfits for Hermione.  
  
Tomoyo is involved in video production and is the co-captain of the cheerleading team at Tomoeda High. She loves nothing more than being with her friends, and seems to glow with happiness when she is surrounded by her vast group of friends. She often takes her newest digital camera along on their adventures, and records every minute of the fun. Her motto is friendship first.  
  
Harry James Potter: Harry is Hermione's closest friend from Britain, born on July 31st, 1987. He has messy black hair that refuses to be tamed, and has stunningly bright green eyes used to be partially hidden by his glasses. Harry now has contact lenses which he wears on a daily basis, and often forgets to take out at night. Harry is a very powerful wizard, who has faced the dark lord many times in his 15 years of life.  
  
Harry is a prankster extraordinaire, thanks to his godfather Sirius Black and Fred and George Weasley, who were the older twin brothers of his other best friend, Ron. He is also captain and seeker on the Gryffindor quiddich team. Harry's motto is work is important, but not more so than my friends.  
  
Ronald Arthur Weasley: Ronald is Hermione's other friend from Hogwarts. He has spiky red hair and blue eyes that always shine with mischief. Ronald often shortens his name to Ron, and is extremely loyal to his friends.  
  
Ron loves nothing more than going on an adventure with his friends, and beating Malfoy to a pulp. Although he does not get to do the latter very often, he enjoys doing it when he has the chance. His older bothers often test out their new inventions on him, which infuriates their mother to no end. Ron is closest to his younger sister Ginny, who is so like him that people often ask if they too are twins. Ron's motto is loyalty to the end.  
  
Yamazaki Takashi: Another of Hermione's Japanese friends, he was born on June 1st, 1986, which makes him one year older than the rest of his close friends. He has black hair that is always messy, and brown eyes that sparkle with laughter. If Eriol is a comedian, then this guy is the king of them all. His motto is let's see how gullible the other guy is. 


	2. Chapter One: The Trip to Tomoeda

A.N.- Konnichi-wa!! I have come down with a bit of writer's block while writing the next chapter of 'Wish Coming True' so I decided to take a break. This idea had been playing around in my head for a while now, so I decided to write the fic for it. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Malfoy all belong to J. K. Rowling. Tomoyo, Eriol, Takashi, Kero, Spinel, Sonomi, Yue and Chiharu belong to Clamp. Josh, Raelina, Aiden (Granger), and Jonathan belong to be, along with the plot (I think.)  
  
Cardcaptor Hermione: The Beginning of a New Era  
  
"Hermes- GET UP!!!!!"  
  
"Hoe?" Hermione's eyes slowly brought her bedroom into focus. The first thing she saw was her alarm clock. The second thing was quickly brought to her attention- Her 12 year old brother, Josh, was jumping on the edge of her bed. "Joshua Michael Granger, it is 5 o'clock a.m. - get out of my room!"  
  
Josh suddenly smirked at his favourite older sibling. "Have you forgotten that today is the day that we are going to Uncle Daidouji's house in Tomoeda?"  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears. It had been years since she had seen Tomoyo, her favourite relative and partner in crime. Oh, the fun they had had when they were little- Hermione and Tomoyo had played pranks and tricks on everyone they knew. and even some people they didn't, but were lucky enough to be in the right place at the right time. It had been Tomoyo who had taught her how to speak Japanese, and all about the customs of Japan. Hermione had relished in the beauty and simplicity of Japanese life- and now she may have the chance to live it again.  
  
Hermione decided to put Josh to the ultimate test- she wanted to see if he remembered the language as well as she. "Iie. Ano. Itsu ikimasu ka? Wakarimasu ka?" She's testing me. "Hai, sou desu. Doushite?"  
  
Hermione's eyes danced with pleasure as she answered her oni-chan. "Honto ni?" The look on Josh's face sent her into peals of laughter. Soon Josh, too, joined in and they were laughing together.  
  
The door to Hermione's bedroom opened, revealing her second oldest brother, Aiden. At the moment, he did appear to be nearly as happy as his two siblings were. Aiden's eyes narrowed. "Must you two always wake me up so blasted early in the morning? It's only 5 a.m. - Go back to-"  
  
"Give it a rest, Ai." The smiling face of Raelina, Hermione's 17 year old sister came into view as she stepped into the room behind Aiden. Raelina had always been Hermione's favourite sibling- she was funny, beautiful, and had a sense of adventure that could only be matched by two people- Hermione and Tomoyo. "Herms, do you have your stuff packed?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Of course. I've been fully packed for two days now."  
  
"Good. Go hop into the shower and I'll throw it in the van." Raelina now turned to Josh. "I know you're packed- go and put your stuff in the van now. You can shower after Herms is done."  
  
"Done." Josh bolted out of Hermione's room, towards his own.  
  
After making sure that Hermione really was in the shower and not eavesdropping again, Aiden rounded on his sister. "Must you always encourage them to act like that? Herm and Josh are 15 and 12 now- they need to act more mature. not to mention the fact that they both need to act British. When I walked in here this morning, they were speaking in Japanese."  
  
Now it was Raelina's turn to be angry. "Let them speak however they like, Aiden. If they want to speak Japanese and have a little fun, then so be it. You're the one who needs to change. Lighten up on them a bit, Aiden. They'll thank you for it." And with that, Raelina grasped Hermione's suitcases and walked briskly out of the room, leaving Aiden to wonder if what she had said was true.  
  
Maybe she's right. Aiden thought. I have been really hard on them lately. From now on, I'm going to try to lighten up. Having made his decision, Aiden walked out to the van, where he knew that he would find his sister.  
  
An hour later, Hermione, Josh, Aiden, and Raelina were bidding their parents good bye before boarding the 747 that would deliver them safely to Tomoeda. "Now, Aiden, since you're the oldest, I expect you to keep and eye on your brother and sisters. Make sure they behave."  
  
"I will, father." Aiden sent a wink towards his siblings and, as his father turned to say something to their mother, he made a gagging face at his father's back. It was all that Hermione could do to contain her laughter. Aiden sure had changed since earlier that morning- he was now as fun-loving as Raelina; and it relieved Hermione very much to know that they would not be under the command of an iron-fisted general this vacation.  
  
"Flight 6775 to Tomoeda, Japan is now boarding at platform 9. Would all passengers please report to the gates for immediate take off."  
  
"Bye, kids. Have a good time in Tomoeda."  
  
"Sayonara, Mum."  
  
The seven hour flight was over sooner than Hermione expected. As she waited to collect her luggage, a small, yellow, extremely familiar looking stuffed-animal-like creature came flying towards her. "SAKUYA!!!!!!"  
  
The muggles that were standing near Hermione in line glanced at her strangely, giving her questioning looks. She quickly snatched him out of the air, saying "Hoe. He's an animatronic toy."  
  
The muggles appeared to have believed her. Hermione grabbed her luggage, sprinted as fast as she could to where her siblings were waiting for her, and pulled Kero-chan out of her carry on- where she had stuffed him after trying to explain about him to those muggles.. " Kero-chan, how many times has Tomoyo told you not to fly around in public?"  
  
"More than I can count, Sakuya. But, we all know how often I actually listen to Tomoyo anyways, so it doesn't matter."  
  
Hermione's face lit up as she realized that Kero had used her Japanese middle name. When she had lived in Tomoeda, she had been known as Sakuya. Now she could once again ease herself into life as Sakuya- the fun- loving, pretty, adventurous girl that she had always been.  
  
Hermione did not let this side of herself show much in Britain. When she was there, Hermione was studious and very serious, hardly ever taking time out of her day to have some fun. She did not want everyone in Britain knowing that she could be spontaneous- it would ruin the image that she had worked so hard to project. It was not easy to become serious when all of her life she had been care-free and easy going, but she had to do it. for Jonathan's sake.  
  
Jonathan, Hermione's 20 year old brother, had always been the exact opposite of his siblings. With black hair and cold grey eyes, Jon had been the object of many of Hermione and Tomoyo's pranks. They had humiliated him countless times. After Hermione's family moved back to Britain, Jon had asked. er. demanded that Hermione act more like him. He wanted her to be serious, to give up playing pranks on people and concentrate on her schooling instead. She had foolishly listened to him, and now felt trapped by her image.  
  
Jonathan had refused to come along on their vacation to Tomoeda. He said that he preferred to stay in Britain and help his parents with their work. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had agreed, saying that they would be glad to have his help.  
  
Thank goodness I'm free of all that here, Hermione thought. I can go back to being Sakuya, pulling pranks with Tomoyo, and planning nightly excursions with Raelina. I can go back to being me.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione felt herself being lifted off the ground and swung around in someone's arms. "Konnichi-wa, Sakuya-chan!"  
  
Hermione looked down at her abductor and recognised the blue-haired, blue-eyed boy immediately. "Eriol-kun!" She laughed. "Konnichi-wa!!"  
  
The one she had called Eriol set her gently on the ground and hugged her. "Okaerinasai, Sakuya. Okaerinasai."  
  
Hermione smiled into Eriol's shoulder. "Arigatou, Eriol-kun. I missed you."  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa had been another member of Sakuya and Tomoyo's little group. Eriol had been able to work magic since he was little, and often used his ability to help them play pranks. He had also taught then how to summon wings; giving them the power to fly.  
  
Hermione had never mentioned her special powers to anyone in Britain. with the exception of Professor Dumbledore, who had to know. Professor Dumbledore had been the only one informed of Hermione's special situation- how she could work complicated magic from the time she was 2 years old, her power to summon wings and fly. he had also been warned of her other abilities. Whenever Hermione was provoked, she had to power to zap people with bolts of lightning, throw fireballs, summon jets of water, and shoot lasers from her eyes. When she was really infuriated, she had the ability to shoot powerful energy blasts from her hands.  
  
At a confidential meeting before her sorting, Hermione had given Professor Dumbledore her word that she would refrain from using her powers while in Hogwarts. She had also promised that she would not tell anyone about her abilities- a promise that she had come dangerously close to braking many times during her first four years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
When Eriol finally released Hermione, she heard an extremely familiar voice yelling her name. A voice she had not expected to hear before September first, when she would be going back to Hogwarts for her fifth year. She turned around slowly, willing her mind to have been playing tricks on her.  
  
"Hermione! What are you doing in Japan?"  
  
Her heart sank as she realised that she had not been hearing things. Harry Potter, one of her best friends, was sprinting towards her. Any other time, Hermione would have been ecstatic to see Harry over Summer Holiday. But now. when she was in Tomoeda, and not planning on needing to hold up her image. it was the last thing she wanted. Correction, Hermione thought. The last thing I want is for Malfoy to show up here. That would be worse.  
  
None the less, Hermione put on a smile and called back to him. "Harry! Wow! You're the last person I expected to see here!"  
  
Harry's green eyes sparkled brilliantly as he pulled into a hug. "I know! Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon dragged me along on Dudley's vacation this year. I'm so happy to know that someone who will actually talk to me is here."  
  
"Yes, it must be horrible living with those people. Hey, maybe you could stay with Raelina, Aiden, Josh and me at Tomoyo's house! There's plenty of room for all of us- she lives in a mansion!"  
  
Harry's smile widened even more at her suggestion. "That would be great, Hermione. Who are Raelina, Aiden, Josh, and Tomoyo?"  
  
Hermione felt her face turn red. Of course, boy am I dense today. I never told Harry anything about my family or Tomoyo. She immediately launched into an explanation. "Raelina is my 17 year old sister- she's about the coolest person you'll ever meet. Aiden is 17 as well- he and Raelina are twins- and he likes to play soccer. Josh is 12, he's my only younger sibling, and he loves nothing more than infuriating me. He's really good at it, too. Tomoyo Daidouji is my best female friend in the world- she's obsessed with making clothes for me and taking pictures- and she lives here in Tomoeda. We're here on vacation- my parents and Jonathan stayed home to work, but trusted Rae and Aiden to take care of Josh and me."  
  
Harry was stunned. Hermione had never before told him anything of her family besides the fact that her parents were dentists, and now she was practically spilling her complete family history for him. "Wow, Herms, I never knew you had such a big family."  
  
"Yeah. I guess I never really told you and Ron much about my past, did I?"  
  
"No, not really. Maybe this summer we could get to really know each other."  
  
Hermione's eyes almost filled with tears as she realised that Harry's words were true- He didn't really know much about her. the real her. and she didn't know all that much about him either. "That would be wonderful, Harry."  
  
Eriol came running towards them. "Sakuya-chan, we've got to get going- Tomoyo-chan and her mum are here- Oh, hello- are you another friend of Sakuya's?"  
  
Harry was throwing her puzzled looks; silently asking 'Who is Sakuya?'  
  
She rushed to answer before it could occur to Eriol that Harry had no clue who Sakuya was. She had not told Eriol that she would not be going by Sakuya when she moved to Britain. "Yes, he's a friend of mine from Hogwarts- Eriol, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa, one of my other friends from Tomoeda."  
  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Eriol."  
  
"Sakuya-chan!! We're leaving in 30 seconds- get over here or we'll leave you behind!"  
  
Sakuya exchanged laughing glances with Eriol, and yelled "Takashi-kun, if you even so much as think about it, I will sic Kero-chan on you."  
  
It was quiet for a moment as the black-haired boy called Takashi formulated his response. "Yoshi. We'll give you and Eriol one minute to get over here. And then, if you're not here, I'm going to turn Kero- chan into doggie food."  
  
Everyone laughed- with the exception of Kero himself, who was attempting to get out of Tomoyo's grasp and attack Takashi for even suggesting such a thing. Kero could be heard growling "Why you. When I get out of Tomoyo's hands I'm gonna. GAKI!!!"  
  
After the massive group had piled into three of Tomoyo's limousines, Harry leaned over closer to Hermione. "Er. Herms, could you explain to me why Eriol was calling you 'Sakuya'?" 


	3. Chapter Two: Secrets Revealed, Problems ...

A.N. - The second chapter is here!! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just a quick hint- after Hermione tells Harry who she really is, I start calling her 'Sakuya' instead of 'Hermione.' Just a hint so you won't get confused. Also, I know Sakura is OOC, but this is centered around Hermione. And it is my fic; therefore Sakura acts how I want her to act. So there. I should have the next chapter up by Thursday. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Malfoy all belong to J. K. Rowling. Tomoyo, Eriol, Takashi, Kero, Spinel, Sonomi, Sakura, Yue and Chiharu belong to Clamp. Josh, Raelina, Aiden (Granger), Kikiyo, and Jonathan belong to be, along with the plot (I think.)  
  
Hermione froze. 'Oh no. What am I supposed to do now? She thought. Harry will absolutely kill me if he knows that I've kept something like this from him. But if I don't, someone else will- and I know Harry would rather hear it from me.' "Oh, er. Harry, I think there's something I should tell you-"  
  
"You should have told him years ago, One-chan."  
  
"Joshua Michael!" Hermione began. "If you don't stop talking right now, I'll have Eriol-kun zap you with a muting spell. Got it?"  
  
Josh gulped, for he knew that if Sakuya were to ask Eriol to, he would. "Hehe. Gomenasai, gomenasai."  
  
"Harry. Now, please don't get mad a t me for this."  
  
Harry's face fell as he heard one of his best friends speak those words. The 'Dream Team', as they were called, had never kept secrets from one another- never. And now, Hermione was going to tell him that she had indeed kept something from him? "I can't promise you that right now, Herms, but I will try."  
  
"I guess that's all I can ask of you, then." Hermione took a deep breath, in effort to steady her voice, and continued. "The truth is, before I started at Hogwarts, my family lived here in Tomoeda- Jonathan, Aiden, Rae, and Josh, my mum, my dad, and me-Sakuya.  
  
"I bet you've wondered why I never told you guys my full name before, when I knew yours. I didn't want you guys to know, because it would give away something of my past. My brother Jon forced me to completely change who I was when we came back to Britain. He wanted at least one of his siblings to be like him- serious all the time, and consumed by their school work. I did as he asked, and made myself into a mini-clone of him. I became everything he was, and nothing that I wanted to be. Well, now I've had enough of being Jon's almost-clone. Let me start from the beginning, and tell you what I should have told you years ago when we first met." Here she stopped, trying to read the look on Harry's face. It was complete disbelief.  
  
"My name is Hermione Sakuya Granger, and I was born on April 16th, 1987, in Tomoeda, Japan. My parents had been here on business and decided that they liked the place enough to stay. They bought a house right next to Tomoyo's- we became instant best friends from the time we were able to talk.  
  
"I love nothing more than going on adventures with Tomoyo-chan, Eriol- kun, and Takashi-kun- three of my very best friends. I love to play pranks on people I know- and, sometimes, people that I don't know, but just happen to be in the right place at the right time. I am never serious, and I almost always save my homework until the last minute before it's due. I have always been very carefree and adventurous- you can ask my mum how often I actually stayed in doors when I could be outside, on the latest adventure that we'd planned.  
  
"Japanese language and custom comes very easily to me. Remember all those times I holed myself up in my dorm? I was writing to Tomoyo-chan and Eriol- kun. We missed each other terribly after my family moved back to Britain. Tomoyo and I had never been separated before, and it was extremely hard on us when we discovered that we could no longer simply run back and fourth between houses.  
  
"And now that I'm back here in Tomoeda, I want to be as I was before. I want to be Sakuya again."  
  
Harry was staring at her, eyes wide with new understanding. So his hunch had proved to be correct after all. Harry had often thought that Hermione had seemed a bit closed off from the rest of the world; like she was hiding something. "Herms, I'm not mad at you."  
  
Hermione's head shot up, and a smile began forming on her face. "You're not?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I kind-of understand why you never told me; but I'm glad that you have now. Now that I know what you are really like, this summer will be a lot more fun for the both of us."  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermione positively launched herself across the seat into his arms. "I was so worried that you'd hate me for not telling you- and I just don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you as a friend anymore! I guess that I'd better write to Ron and tell him as well- When we get to Tomoyo- chan's, I'll grab my quill and some parchment and write him straight away."  
  
Harry smiled. "You do that, Herms, and I'm sure Ron will feel the same way I do."  
  
Hermione's cell phone rang. "Hello? Eriol-kun! Yes, of course I remembered to bring my crystal star necklace- I never take it off! Meet you as soon as we get to Tomoyo-chan's? Okay- How about in the garden out back? Okay. See you then. Ja!"  
  
"Sorry about that, Harry. Oh, look- there's Tomoyo-chan's house!"  
  
Harry felt his mouth drop open. Tomoyo's house was not a mansion- it was more like a castle! He was struck with a sudden thought. "Hey, Herms. since we're in Tomoeda and not at Hogwarts, would you prefer that I call you Sakuya-chan? I mean, that's what everyone else seems to call you."  
  
Hermione's face lit up once again. "Hai, Harry- kun. That would be fine."  
  
As they stepped out of the limo, a smiling, purple-haired girl came running out of the house and launched herself toward Sakuya. "Sakuya-chan!! You're finally here!"  
  
As the girl landed in her arms, Sakuya stumbled backwards into Harry, who managed to catch her before she fell. "Arigato, Harry- kun. Yes, Kikiyo- chan, I'm back. My, you've really grown up since I last saw you."  
  
Kikiyo was Tomoyo-chan's younger sister, who was now six years old. When Sakuya had left to go to Hogwarts, she had only been two years old.  
  
"Konnichi-wa, minna-san. Welcome to my home." Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo and Kikiyo's mother, greeted them from the doorway. "If you will follow me inside, I will show you to your rooms."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol led the group inside after Sonomi-san. After spotting Aiden, Kikiyo had immediately taken to him, and Aiden was now giving her a piggy-back ride up the stairs. "Yatta!!"  
  
As they reached the left-side tower, Sonomi began speaking. "Sakuya-chan, you and Raelina-chan will be sharing this room." As the door opened, Sakuya felt her breath catch. The room was painted lavender, with a silver trim on the windows and around the door. It was designed much like a sitting room- there were three plush couches sitting near the back, a large television, and a table with chairs- in case they decided to have afternoon tea in their room. A beautiful chandelier hung in the center of the ceiling. A door off to their left led to the bathroom, and a door on the right led out to their private balcony. A stairway in the back of the room led up to their bedrooms, in which there were two large, fluffy lavender beds and two oak desks, on which sat two new Dell computers.  
  
"A-arigato, Sonomi-san. It is beautiful."  
  
Sonomi smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Sakuya-chan. Dinner will be in 30 minutes- until then, you may do whatever you wish. You do remember your way around the house, ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good. See you then." Sonomi led the others out of the room.  
  
Sakuya exchanged laughing glances with her sister, and jumped on the bed farthest from the stairs. "I claim this one!!"  
  
Raelina smiled, and started laughing. "Okay, okay- you can have that one. Let's put our things away and have some time to go out into the garden before we eat."  
  
"All right, Rae-san."  
  
As Sakuya was putting her dresses and skirts away in the closet, she came upon two garment bags, which were zipped shut. She pulled one of them out of the closet and laid it on her bed. Inside was a lavender satin kimono, with a card attached.  
  
"Sakuya-chan: I hope this kimono fits you. Tomoyo said that lavender was your favourite colour, so I bought the fabric for her to make this for you. There is another in the closet- a green one for Raelina-chan. -Sonomi."  
  
"Sugoi. a satin kimono. Raelina!!!!! Come look in the closet- there is something in here for you!!"  
  
Raelina came into the closet, pulled out the other garment bag, and laid it out on her bed. "O my gosh. I don't believe it!"  
  
Sakuya smiled. "You better believe it, Rae-san. What do you say we put these on now and go down to the garden? I bet Sonomi-san wants us to wear them to dinner tonight."  
  
"Good idea, Sakuya-chan. I bet you're right."  
  
Eriol ambushed them as they were walking out one of the many back doors. He smiled, and said "Sakuya-chan! I almost thought that you forgot to meet me here. I guess you were changing. Did Tomoyo-chan make that?"  
  
Sakuya smiled. 'Eriol-kun always could tell when I was wearing something Tomoyo-chan made me. ' "Yes, Tomoyo-chan made it. I'll have to thank her at dinner- she really out did herself this time."  
  
"Yes, but you look great." Eriol now turned to Raelina. "Rae-san, would you mind if I talked to Sakuya-chan for a moment?"  
  
"Not at all, Eriol-kun. Sakuya-chan- I'll see you at dinner. Ja!"  
  
After he was sure that Raelina was indeed inside the house, Eriol turned and led Sakuya through the garden until they reached a fountain in the center. "Sakuya-chan, what I am about to tell you, I want you to keep secret. You may, of course, tell Aiden-san, Rae-san, Josh-chan, Tomoyo- chan, and Harry-kun, but no one else. Okay?"  
  
Sakuya immediately answered him. "Hai, sou desu, Eriol-kun." Whenever Eriol asked her to keep something a secret, he always had a good reason. Se would not begin to doubt him now.  
  
"Good. Now tell me, do you recognise this creature?" Out came Kero in his true form.  
  
"Of course, that's Kero-chan. Why?"  
  
Eriol heaved a sigh. "Sakuya-chan.. I had hoped that I could spare you from having to do this.." He pulled out his wand and tapped the statue three times. "I, Hiiragizawa Eriol, command you to open and reveal your secret." The book that the statue had been holding suddenly fell into Eriol's outstretched hands. "Sakuya-chan. This book now belongs to you."  
  
Once again Sakuya's breath caught in her throat. Eriol was holding the Book of Clow towards her, waiting for her to take it. She slowly took the book from him, and began leafing through it. "Eriol-kun. I thought this was Sakura's." She had never met Kinomoto Sakura, but knew that Sakura was the Cardcaptor. Suddenly Eriol was offering her the Book of Clow, which belonged to Sakura herself?  
  
"It was, Sakuya-chan. I'm afraid that Sakura has decided that she no longer wants to be Cardcaptor, that it is too much of a hassle. She released half the cards- and, to make matters even worse, there is now another set of cards which needs capturing. I need you to do this for me, Sakuya-chan. Onegai, do it for me."  
  
The look on Eriol's face was so pleading that even if she hadn't already decided to help, she would have changed her mind. "Of course, Eriol-kun. I will help you- and I won't quit, like Sakura-san did."  
  
A look of intense relief came over Eriol's features. "Arigato, arigato, Sakuya-chan. I promise that I will help you as much as I can." Eriol looked down at his watch. "And now, we'd better go in to dinner, or else Sonomi- san will wonder what has happened to us. After you, milady."  
  
As she was walking to the dining hall with Eriol, Sakuya made a silent pledge. 'I will capture all the cards. She thought. 'I promise, I won't forget my duty as a Cardcaptor. '  
  
Sakuya slipped the Book inside her kimono just before they entered the hall. 'I must tell Harry-kun about this. As soon as dinner is over, I will drag him into my room and make Rae-san go hang with Aiden-kun for a while. The letter to Ron will have to wait. ' 


	4. Chapter Three: Conversations, Discoverie...

A.N. - Konnichi-wa, minna-san! It has been all too long since I updated you on this fic, so here is chapter 3! This is a bit shorter than the others, but I came to a bit of good ole writer's block during the process of writing this. The next chapter will be longer, rest assured. There is MAJOR Harry/Sakuya at the end of this instalment- and I would advise you not to read unless you are at least 13 years old. It will give you ideas of things that you need not be thinking about. no lemon, but, all the same, just to be safe I thought I'd warn you. Just one other thing . . . All flames will be ignored, and used to power my endless supply of candles. Enjoy! *Jia*  
  
Disclaimer: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Malfoy all belong to J. K. Rowling. Tomoyo, Eriol, Takashi, Kero, Spinel, Sonomi, Sakura, Yue and Chiharu belong to Clamp. Josh, Raelina, Aiden (Granger), Kikiyo, and Jonathan belong to be, along with the plot (I think.)  
  
Chapter 3: Conversations, Discoveries, and We Discover Eriol's Temper Problem  
  
Dinner passed quickly enough- and, though Sakuya's thoughts were else ware, she managed to divert any questions that were aimed for her mood. Harry kept sending glances her way . . . almost as if that was his way of saying that he didn't believe her when she said that she was fine.  
  
As they were walking back to their rooms, Sakuya managed to drag Harry off to the side so she could talk to him. "Harry-kun?"  
  
"Hai, Sakuya-chan? Nan desu ka??" Though he appeared to be cool and collected on the outside, inside he was cheering- maybe she would tell him what had been ailing her all evening.  
  
"I need to talk to you . . . Follow me into my room, so we can talk without interruption."  
  
"Okay. Lead the way." Harry thought he detected a note of extreme urgency in her voice. Sakuya never had urgency in her voice unless something was an emergency.  
  
When they reached her rooms, they appeared to be empty. Sakuya shut and locked the doors, and pulled the draperies closed so that no one could see inside. What she failed to check were the dresser drawers . . . And Kero just happened to be hiding in one of them. Under the impression that they were alone, Sakuya pulled the Book of Clow out from her kimono, and laid it gently on her bed, next to where Harry was sitting. She began the chant to open it. "Book of Clow with powers shining so bright- I, Sakuya Granger, command you to open and reveal your secret! Release!"  
  
Harry could do nothing but stare wide-eyed as the Book of Clow began to glow with an unearthly light. As he cards themselves (or, what of them that Sakura hadn't released) began to fly out of it and circle around Sakuya before landing in her out stretched hands, he finally regained use of his voice. "S-Sakuya-chan . . . Is this what has been making you act differently all evening?"  
  
Sakuya sighed. "Hai, Harry-kun. The Book and Cards are now my responsibility. Sakura Kinomoto decided that she no longer wished to be the Card mistress . . ." And she proceeded to tell Harry everything that Eriol had told her earlier that night. "And that's why I'm not sure what to do. I mean, hai, I promised Eriol-kun that I would take over as Card Mistress, but I really don't know what I'm supposed to be doing. That letter to Ron that we talked about will have to wait- at least until I have figured this whole situation out."  
  
Harry smiled, got up off Sakuya's bed, and stood behind her. As he was wrapping his arms around her waist, he began to speak. "Sakuya-chan . . . You know that I will always be right here by your side to help you- no matter what happens. Remember that little promise we made back in 2nd year? You know, 'Friends till the very end.' That's what we'll always be."  
  
Sakuya's eyes widened as she felt his arms around her. 'Now, Granger, get a hold of yourself. This is your best friend here. Major emphasis on the FRIEND part . . .' Her thoughts were beginning to wander to . . . Well, let's just say, places that were very dangerous if she wished to remain nothing more than friends with Harry. 'Oh, but it feels so very right, having Harry-kun's arms around me.'  
  
Behind her, Harry was having very similar thoughts. 'Smooth move, Potter. Now she'll probably hate you forever . . . Sakuya-chan is your FRIEND. Nothing more. But this feels so natural.'  
  
Sakuya spun around so she was facing Harry, and looked up into his sparkling green eyes. She found a new emotion in them; one that she had never seen there before. She found love in Harry Potter's eyes.  
  
Sakuya felt Harry tighten his grip on her, and she slid her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She tilted her head up as Harry tilted his down, and their lips met in their first ever kiss.  
  
Although timid at first, the kiss rapidly grew in passion. Harry leaned back slowly, and pulled Sakuya down on the bed with him. As they kissed, Harry slid his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance. Sakuya gladly obliged, and sighed as she felt Harry's tongue slide into her mouth. She began sliding her fingers through his soft, raven locks, and he sighed with pleasure. Harry loved the feel of her hands in his hair.  
  
As he began to move his hands up and down along her back, a sudden knock sounded. The door opened to reveal Eriol, who had come up to explain more things to Sakuya about the Clow itself. Because of his powers, Eriol was able to get through a locked door without too much trouble. His face contorted with fury at the sight of the two teen-age wizards lying on the bed together. "SAKUYA-CHAN! What on Earth do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Bright red blush crept into Sakuya's complexion. "Oh . . . E-Eriol-kun . . . We were just . . . er . . ." 


	5. Chapter Four: Beginnings of Trouble

A.N.- Konnichi-wa, minna-san! I have finally returned with chapter four of this fic! Yatta! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is more action in this one, and will be even more in the next chapter. Harry gets new powers, Sakuya summons cards, and Eriol burns things . . . Just fun all around! Onegai, onegai, review! Arigato, *Jia*  
  
"Sakuya-chan!!" Eriol was so mad that his eyes blazed with fire. literally. "What EXACTLY were you doing?"  
  
Sakuya gulped. "E-Eriol-kun. Nothing." 'Great answer, oh smart one.' She thought. 'He's certainly not gonna buy that one for even one milli- second.'  
  
"Sakuya-chan. Do you really expect me to buy that?" Eriol sighed in exasperation and began to massage his temples. "Just explain."  
  
At that moment, Tomoyo appeared at the door way to Sakuya's room. "Eriol-kun, what's going on in here? I mean, I heard you yelling, so I decided to come and see what the problem was."  
  
Eriol felt the anger rising inside him. "For your information, Tomoyo- chan, I just caught Sakuya-chan and Harry-kun here practically-"  
  
"Oh, don't even try to say that they were doing THAT, Eriol-kun, 'cause I'd never believe you- not in a million years. Sakuya-chan would never, ever do something like that."  
  
Eriol was so mad that his whole body was blazing with Magefire; scorching the walls of the room. Sakuya noticed, and quickly waved her right hand through the air, summoning the Shield card, using it to protect herself, Tomoyo-chan, and Harry-kun. 'There has got to be a way to calm him down before he burns down the whole house.' She thought. 'I know! I think I have the Watery card here- maybe it'll put out the flames. Might as well try it.' She took a deep breath, and put her right hand up above her head, pointed at Eriol-kun. "Watery!"  
  
"Sakuya-chan!!" The Magefire disappeared from Eriol's body, but he was now soaking wet. "Why on Earth did you do that?!"  
  
Sakuya sighed. "Eriol-kun, you were about to burn down the whole house- beginning with this room. If I hadn't experimented with my new powers, everyone in here except you would have been burned to a crisp by now."  
  
Eriol felt the colour creeping into his cheeks. "Well, Sakuya-chan, if you hadn't been-"  
  
Harry felt the anger rising within him. "Oh, don't you even start. We weren't doing anything like that- and you know it. I don't know why you're so burned up about this, but if you so much as lay one finger on Sakuya- chan when she doesn't want you to-" Harry summoned a ball of lightning into his hands, and aimed it at Eriol. "I will make you sorry. Got it?"  
  
Eriol eyed Harry suspiciously. He hadn't known that the boy had special powers too. 'Great,' he thought. 'Now I have two of them to deal with. Between Sakuya-chan and Harry-kun, I am going to be very busy in these next couple of weeks.' Eriol let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Okay. I believe you." He turned to Sakuya, who was, surprisingly, smiling at him. "Gomen, Sakuya-chan."  
  
"It is okay, Eriol-kun. Next time, though, try not to jump to conclusions."  
  
Eriol smiled at her. "Of course, Sakuya-chan."  
  
Tomoyo had finally got back the power to talk. "Now that that's settled, maybe we could all have a little fun before bed."  
  
Sakuya looked uneasy. "Actually, Tomoyo-chan, I need to talk to Harry- kun. . . alone. About some things from school."  
  
"Oh. . . okay. Come on, Eriol-kun. We'll go veg in my room. Sayonara, minna-san."  
  
"Ja."  
  
After the door closed, Sakuya turned to Harry-kun. "Harry-kun. . ."  
  
"I know, Sakuya-chan. What are we now?"  
  
She did some very quick thinking. "I don't know, Harry-kun. What would you like us to be?"  
  
Harry sucked in a very deep breath before he spoke. "Well, Sakuya- chan. . . If you want to be, I wouldn't mind-"  
  
"Harry-kun!" Sakuya suddenly cut him off. "Abunai!" She pushed him out of the way just as an unseen force sent an energy blast flying over their heads. "It's got to be a Clow Card!"  
  
"Sakuya!" Harry suddenly sent himself flying at her, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Arigato, Harry-kun." Sakuya smiled up at him.  
  
"It was nothing, Sakuya-chan. What are you going to do?"  
  
A look of pure concentration and determination appeared on Sakuya's face. "I'm going to capture it."  
  
"Then I'm going to help you. Which card is it?"  
  
Sakuya closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated. "It's got to be the Arrow Card!" 


	6. Chapter 5: The First Capture

A.N.- Konnichi-wa, minna-san! This is chapter 5! Yatta! I know, it's about time, but I have been consumed with studying for my PSAT's and now I can focus on writing, since they're over. The next chapter will just be info. . . like a jap-eng translation guide and the cards that Sakuya already has. This is kinda short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Onegai, review! Ja. . . *Jia*  
  
"Sakuya-chan!" Harry yelled, as he dodged yet another shot aimed his way. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Sakuya did some quick thinking. 'I've got to get Harry-kun out of here, before he gets hurt. . . I know!' "Harry-kun!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Go and get Eriol-kun. . . hayai!"  
  
"Demo-"  
  
Sakuya glared at him. "Now!!"  
  
"Okay. . . Be careful!"  
  
"I will. . ." After she was sure that Harry was gone, Sakuya got the Clow Book off of her bed and searched through the cards, looking for the right one. 'Let's see. . . Watery won't help. . . I know I'll need Shield, for protection. . .Mirror, to reflect the shots. . . I think that's it.'  
  
As Arrow let loose another round of shots, Eriol came bursting into the room, followed closely by Harry. "Sakuya-chan!"  
  
"Don't worry, Eriol-kun! I've got everything under control."  
  
Harry was beginning to panic. 'Sakuya does not, and she knows it. She's only saying that to keep Eriol here from going ballistic.'  
  
Eriol wasn't sure that he should let Sakuya try to capture it on her own, but decided to let her anyway. 'Well, she was always really determined. . . and really smart. . . hopefully that'll get her through this as well.'  
  
Sakuya narrowed her eyes and glanced at the cards she held in her hands. 'I guess it's now or never.' She threw the first card into the air. "Shield- form a protective barrier around Harry-kun, Eriol-kun and I. . . Shield!" Just seconds after shield had been deployed, Arrow launched another massive attack. Due to the immense number of energy blasts hitting them, the walls were beginning to crack and break. 'If I don't capture it soon. . . Now it NOT the time to be thinking like this. Determination is key.'  
  
"Sakuya!" She suddenly heard Harry's voice from behind her. "Duck, quick!"  
  
She followed his advice, and barely managed to dodge an energy blast aimed for her head. 'It's time to finish this.' "Mirror!" The next shot that Arrow aimed at her was reflected off of Mirror, and shot back at it's generator. Arrow fell to the floor, weakened by its own attack power. "Arrow- I, Sakuya, command you to return to your captured form- Arrow!"  
  
Arrow reverted into its card form, and flew into Sakuya's outstretched hand.  
  
"Great job, Sakuya-chan. You really did well."  
  
"Thank you, Eriol-kun." She was about to say more when she felt herself being swept into Harry's arms.  
  
"Thank the Great Wizards you're okay." Harry breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Sakuya smiled. "Yeah. . ." 


	7. Japanese to English Translation Guide

A.N. - Konnichi-wa, minna-san! Oh my gosh, I have only just realized how long it has been since I updated you on this fic! I will not bother with excuses- although our computer broke twice and I have been bombarded by evil work from eviler schoolteachers, I should have updated sooner. Onegai, forgive me? Anyway, I have had a few reviewers ask for a Japanese-English translation thingy, so here it is. This contains all the words that I have used thus far in my fic "Cardcaptor Hermione," and any words that I might use in the future chapters. Since I do not have it all written, this will serve as a base for all the Japanese words I currently know, and might be helpful in understanding my fic. These are arranged by categories, so bear with me if I have a word out of place. In addition, I am doing this on my own, so if I have a translation or pronunciation wrong, please do remember that I am not an expert in this field. This is here for your convenience. Pronunciations are in the parentheses [( )], if anyone is interested. I swear to you all that the next real chapter will be up no later than Tuesday afternoon- if it is later; you have my permission to send me hate mail.. Okay, this is getting to be waaay too long, so I will stop typing now. Enjoy and R/R (maybe not, since this is not a real chapter.) Thanx!  
  
*Jia*  
  
Times:  
  
Afternoon- Gogo (go-go)  
  
Midday/ Daytime- Hiru (he-rue)  
  
Morning- Asa (ah-sah)  
  
Night- Yoru (yoe-rue)  
  
This evening/Tonight- Komban (kome-bahn)  
  
This morning- Kesa (kay-sah)  
  
Today- Kyo (k'yoe)  
  
Tomorrow- Ashita (ahsh-tah)  
  
Ways to address people:  
  
San- Mr./Mrs./Miss (sahn) [use -san when referring to someone who is older than you, and never use it to talk about yourself!]  
  
Sensei- teacher (sane-say)  
  
Chan- use -chan when referring to someone younger than yourself (chee-ahn)  
  
Hime- use -hime when referring to a princess (hee-meh)  
  
Ouji- use -ouji when referring to a prince (oh-uu-jee)  
  
Miyasama- use -miyasama when referring to a prince or princess (me-yah-sah- mah)  
  
Sama- use -sama when referring to a lord, a lady, a master, or a mistress. (sah-mah)  
  
**Attatch the suffixes to the END of names, i.e. Sakuya-hime.**  
  
Questions:  
  
you all right? - Daijobu desu ka? (die-joe-buu dess kah)  
  
Are you all right? - O genki desu ka? (oh geen-keh dess kah)  
  
Do you understand? - Wakarimasu ka? (wah-kah-ree-mahss kah)  
  
What? - Nani? (nah-nee)  
  
What is it/ - Nan desu ka? (nahn dess kah)  
  
What is the matter? - Doh shimashita ka? (doe she-mah-sshta kah)  
  
What time is it? - Nan-ji desu ka? (nahn-jee dess kah)  
  
When? - Itsu (eet-sue)  
  
When are you coming? - Itsu kimasu ka? (eet-sue kee-mahss kah)  
  
When are you going? - Itsu ikimasu ka? (eet-sue ee-kee-mahss kah)  
  
Where? - Doko? (doe-koe)  
  
Where are you going? - Doko e ikimasu ka? (doe-koe eh ee-kee-mahss kah)  
  
Where is it? - Doko ni arimasu ka? (doe-koe nee ah-ree-mahss kah)  
  
Who? - Donata (doe-nah-tah)  
  
Who is it/who are you? - Donata desu ka? (doe-nah-tah dess kah)  
  
Why? - Dousite (doe-uu-she-the)  
  
Family:  
  
Father - Otou-san (oh-toh-u sahn)  
  
Dad- To-san (toe-sahn)  
  
Mother- Okaa-san (oh-kah-ah sahn)  
  
Sister- One-chan (oh-nei chee-ahn)  
  
Oldest brother- Onii-chan (oh-nee chee-ahn)  
  
Brother- Oni-chan (oh-neh chee-ahn)  
  
Daughter- Musume (muu-sue-meh)  
  
Grandfather- Ojii-san (oh-jee sahn)  
  
Grandmother- Obaa-san (oh-bahh sahn)  
  
Son- musumo (muu-sue-koe)  
  
Uncle- Ohji (oh-jee)  
  
All/everyone- Minna (mean-nah)  
  
Boyfriend: Kareshi (kah-ray-she)  
  
Girlfriend: Kanojo (kah-no-jo)  
  
Common words/phrases:  
  
All right then: Yoshi (yo-she)  
  
Awesome- Sugoi (sue-go-ee)  
  
Beautiful- Kirei (key-ray-eh)  
  
Beloved- Koisii (koh-e-she-e)  
  
But- Demo (dee-moe) [also Keredo (kay-ray-doe)]  
  
Congratulations- Omedetou (oh-meh-deh-toe-uu)  
  
Come here: Koi (koh-e)  
  
Cool- Sugoi (sue-go-ee)  
  
Cute- Kawaii (kah-wai-e)  
  
Damn (it)- Kuso (kuh-soh-e)  
  
Delicious- Oishii (oh-e-she-e)  
  
Die: Shi'ine (she-e-ne)  
  
Enemy: Teki (tee-kee)  
  
Fate/Destiny: Unmei (un-meh)  
  
Friend: Tomodachi (toe-moe-dah-chee)  
  
Get off- Orimasu (oh-ree-mahss)  
  
Good afternoon- Konnichi-wa (koh-nee-chee-wah)  
  
Good morning- Ohaiyo (oh-hie-yoh)  
  
Good evening- Konban-wa (kone-bahn-wah)  
  
Good night- Oyasumi nasi (oh-yah-sue-me nah-sie)  
  
Good bye- Sayonara (sah-yoh-nah-rah)  
  
Good bye- Ja [ne]  
  
Help me: Tsukate kure (tah-sue-kah-te kuu-ree)  
  
Hooray: Yatta (yah-tah)  
  
I don't care: Kamawan (kah-mah-wahn)  
  
I knew it: Yahari (yah-hah-rie)  
  
I love you: Suki da (sue-kee dah) [also Aishiteru (ai-she-teh-rue)]  
  
I'll protect you: Mamoruageru (mah-moe-rue-ah-gay-rue)  
  
I'm going to kill you: Omae o korosu (oh-may oh koh-roe-sue)  
  
I'm home- Tadiama (tah-di-yah-mah)  
  
I'm okay- Daijobu [desu] (die-joe-buu dess)  
  
It can't be/No: Makasa (mah-kah-sah)  
  
Let me see- Misete kudasai (me-say-tay kuu-dah-sie)  
  
Look out: Abunai (ah-buu-nie)  
  
Magic/Magic spell: Mahou (mah-hoh-u)  
  
Monster: Kaijuu (kai-jou)  
  
No way: Uso (uu-so)  
  
Of course: Mochiron (moe-chee-ron)  
  
Ouch: Itai (I-ta-I)  
  
Please: Onegai (oh-nie-gay)  
  
Pretty: Kirei (kee-ray-e)  
  
Quick: Hayai (hah-yie)  
  
Right: Ne (neh)  
  
Run: Nigete (nee-gi-tee)  
  
Shut up: Damare (dah-ma-rei)  
  
Soon: Sugu (suu-guu)  
  
Sorry/Excuse me: Gomenasai (go-may-nah-sie) [also Gomen (go-mehn)]  
  
Thank you: Arigato (ah-ree-gah-toe)  
  
That's harsh: Hidoi (he-doe-e)  
  
That's no good: Sore wa warui desu (soe-ray wah wah-rue-e dess)  
  
Traitor: Uragirimono (uu-rah-gee-ree-moh-no)  
  
Um.: Ano (ah-noh)  
  
Understood: Wakatta (wah-kah-tah)  
  
Wait: Matte (mah-te)  
  
Wait a minute: Chotto matte (cho-ttch-oh mah-te)  
  
Welcome: Kangei (kahn-gay-e)  
  
Welcome home: Okaerinasai (oh-kay-e-ren-ah-sah-e)  
  
Stop it: Yamero (yah-may-roe)  
  
Places:  
  
Castle: Shiro (she-roe)  
  
Far: Toi (toy)  
  
Festival: Matsuri (mot-sue-ree)  
  
Garden: Niwa (nee-wah)  
  
Hell: Jigoku (jee-go-kuu)  
  
Home: Uchi (uu-chee)  
  
Hot spring: Onsen (own-sin)  
  
Inside: Naka de (nah-kah day)  
  
Near to: Chikai (chee-kie)  
  
Palace: Kyuden (que-den)  
  
Colours:  
  
Black: Kuroi (kuu-roy)  
  
Blue: Buru (buu-ruu)  
  
Gold: Kin (keen)  
  
Green: Gurin (guu-reen)  
  
Pink: Pinku (peen-kuu)  
  
Purple: Murasaki (muu-rah-sah-kee)  
  
Red: Akai (ah-kie)  
  
Silver: Gin (geen)  
  
White: Shiroi (she-roy)  
  
Yellow: Kiiro (kee-e-roe)  
  
Moods/actions:  
  
Bad: Warui (wah-rue-e)  
  
Bath: Ofuro (oh-fuu-roe)  
  
Happy: Ureshii (uh-ray-she-e)  
  
Rest: Yasumi (yah-sue-me)  
  
Sleep: Nemurimasu (nay-muu-ree-mahss)  
  
Understand: Wakarimasu (wah-kah-ree-mahss)  
  
Well (feeling): Genki (gane-kee)  
  
Miscellaneous Items:  
  
Dinner: Yuhan (yuu-hahn)  
  
Fire: Hi (he)  
  
Flower: Hana (hah-nah)  
  
Heart: Kokoru (koh-koh-ruu)  
  
Ice: Kori (koe-ree)  
  
Key: Kagi (kah-ghee)  
  
Lunch: Chusoku (chuu-sho-kuu)  
  
Music: Ongaku (own-gah-kuu)  
  
River: Kawa (kah-wah)  
  
Silk: Kinu (kee-nuu)  
  
Sky: Sora (soe-rah)  
  
Sun: Hi (he)  
  
Sword: Katana (kah-tah-nah)  
  
Towel: Taoru (tah-oh-rue)  
  
Weather Words:  
  
Cold: Samui (sah-muu-ee)  
  
Early: Hayai (hah-yie)  
  
Fog: Kiri (kee-ree)  
  
Holiday: Kyujitsu (que-jeet-sue)  
  
Hot: Atsui (aht-sue-e)  
  
Late: Osoi (oh-soy)  
  
Light: Denki (dane-kee)  
  
Rain: Ame (ah-may)  
  
Rising Sun: Asahi (ah-sah-he)  
  
Setting Sun: Yuhi (yuu-he)  
  
Snow: Yuki (yuu-kee)  
  
Water: Mizu (me-zuu)  
  
Describing Words:  
  
Deep: Fukai (fuu-kie)  
  
Famous: Yumei (you-may-e)  
  
Formal: Seishiki no (say-e-she-kee no)  
  
Large: Okii (oh-key)  
  
Little: Chiisai (chee-e-sie)  
  
Many: Takusan (tock-sahn)  
  
Unique: Yuitsuno (yuu-eet-sue-no) 


	8. Chapter 6: Beginnings of Explanation

N. - Konnichi-wa, minna-san! Yes, I am aware that it is long past Tuesday. life has a way of throwing you curve balls when you least expect it to. Oh well. Gomen, gomen. I promise you sincerely that I will be able to update this faster now, since we are starting Christmas holiday here tomorrow, and that means that I have two weeks off from school. This chapter will leave you wondering. Do remember thought that this is rated PG-13, not R . . . though that rating may end up changing. I hope that you enjoy it! R/R, Onegai!! Later,  
  
*Jia*  
  
Suddenly the wards Sakuya had placed on the room disappeared and the door burst open, revealing a very exhausted looking Kero-chan and Yue. They had apparently been trying to unlock the multiple magical locks and protective shields that Sakuya had placed on the room for several minutes, and neither seemed to be very happy about it; though Kero-chan looked to be a lot madder than Yue did. Then again, Kero had always had a very extremely quick temper. He took one look around the room and turned to Sakuya, visibly shaking in anger. "Sakuya . . . What happened in here?!"  
  
"Now, Kero-chan." Yue gently began to reprimand the other guardian of the Clow. "No one was hurt, the card is captured, and Sakuya-chan is not on the ground in a dead faint like that. . ." He stopped talking, and hastily changed what he was going to say into something a bit more appropriate. "Sakura was after she captured her first card. Be happy for that."  
  
Kero sighed heavily. "I know, Yue, I know. Sakuya-chan . . . That was a job very well done."  
  
A large smile broke out on Sakuya's pretty face. "Arigato, Kero-chan, Yue-kun." She was struck with a sudden thought and glanced up at Harry-kun for a moment; almost as if she were scrutinizing him. "We really need to give you a Japanese name, Harry. You will fit in better when we go out places here. . . Not near as many people will stare at you, either."  
  
Harry stared down at her in disbelief for a moment. "You really think so, Sakuya?" He glanced around at the others, looking for their opinions . . . and found that everyone was agreeing with the beautiful girl he still held in his arms. "Okay. Once again, kirei, you are right. Which name, then?"  
  
"Hmmm. . ." Sakuya gently prised herself from the comfort of his arms and walked around him slowly. "Misete kudasai . . . Perhaps. . . Azrael! It's perfect for him, ne Eriol-kun?"  
  
"Well, Sakuya-chan. . ." Eriol paused for a second, pondering how to best word his phrase and not make Sakuya mad. 'Now I have had a chance to properly gauge her powers. . . Moreover, she is much more powerful than everyone in this room is, including Yue, Kero and me. That is something we definitely did not count on in the beginning. . .' Eriol was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice everyone in the room staring at him, and began pacing around the room. 'In fact, it feels as if she might actually be of Fae or Angelic descent. . .'  
  
"Eriol-kun!" While Eriol had lost himself in thought, Azrael had snuck up behind him and prepared to surprise-attack him.  
  
Eriol jumped 3 feet into the air out of surprise, and the whole room burst into laughter- It only happened once in a very great while that someone would get the better of Eriol. He turned around and mock glared at Azrael, who simply made a face at him, walked back over to Sakuya, and embraced her lightly. "I love it, Sakuya. Azrael it is."  
  
She smiled widely, and turned to Eriol. "See, Eriol-kun. I told you he would agree to it." Upon seeing the odd looks that Harry, Yue, and Kero were giving her, she elaborated. "Eriol-kun told me that Harry would never agree to have his name changed. He also placed a small wager on the subject." Sakuya turned back to Eriol. "You owe me 10 galleons, oh smart one."  
  
Eriol smirked and waved his hand through the air, then handed Sakuya 10 freshly summoned galleons. "Straight from the bank in Saint Azulith. . . The capitol city of the Angelic Realm."  
  
"Oh I see. . . Thank you, Eriol-kun." Sakuya then turned to the rest of the assembled audience. "Nani, do you think that you are all spending the night in here?" Everyone nodded. "I think not. Gomen . . . Everyone out except Azrael. Go on."  
  
Eriol glared at her as he followed Yue out the door, as if he were warning her not to do anything out of line. . . Or else. She shuddered and Eriol, apparently aware that she had indeed gotten the message, left her rooms, shutting the door behind him. . . Moreover, leaving the young couple alone.  
  
Sakuya waved her hands slightly and Azrael heard the lock click on her door. He turned to her, smiling, and allowed himself to be led up the stairs to her bedchamber. . . Sakuya made sure to magically soundproof her bedroom so that even Eriol and Yue would not be able to hear what was happening inside. She was looking forward to a night alone with Azrael. 


	9. Chapter 7: Surprising Arrivals

A.N.- Konnichi-wa, minna-san! Finally, I have realized that I desperately needed to update this story. This chapter contains a very surprising visit from two people that you would not have expected to see. I will let you find that out for yourselves. Once again, I will remind you that this is rated PG-13. I toned it down from my original idea for this chapter to keep it as such. Hope you enjoy! R/R and arigatou for reading, *Jia*  
  
Disclaimer: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Malfoy all belong to J. K. Rowling. Tomoyo, Eriol, Takashi, Kero, Spinel, Sonomi, Sakura, Yue and Chiharu belong to Clamp. Josh, Raelina, Aiden (Granger), Kikiyo, Alanna, Julian, and Jonathan belong to be, along with the plot (I think.)  
  
Azrael's emerald eyes slowly opened as he awoke from the most peaceful night he had spent in ages. As he went to shove back the voluminous blankets, which were currently wrapped tightly around his body, he felt an unknown something burrow deeper into his embrace. Azrael, who was now fully awake and wondering who had managed to sneak into his room during the night hours, glanced down and was pleasantly surprised to find that his mystery creature was, in fact, Sakuya. He felt a smile work its way across his normally serious features as memories of the previous night came flooding back to him.  
  
After watching Sakuya shove Eriol-kun out of the door, Azrael had allowed himself to be ushered up the stairs and into Sakuya's bedchamber. She had smirked at him as she shoved him down onto the edge of her bed; then had turned a perfect flip into the air and landed facing the door. With a slight twist of her hand, she had locked it. Another twist and her cd player came on, playing one of her favourite songs.  
  
Azrael had watched with a slight smirk now gracing his own features as she retreated behind a conveniently placed Japanese folding screen. Sakuya leapt lightly over the screen a moment later, revealing her sleepwear to him. He felt his breath catch slightly in his throat. Sakuya's sleepwear was not extremely revealing.It was simple enough, consisting of a knee-length, sleeveless lavender gown and white over robe, which Azrael suspected was all made of silk. She had then placed a package into his arms and gestured to the screen, silently telling him to go behind it and change. He obeyed her wishes, opened the package, and found silken sleepwear that was obviously meant for him. He pulled a scarlet, short- sleeved shirt over his head and the matching full-length pants on, and then slipped his feet into fuzzy, scarlet slippers.  
  
Azrael stepped out from behind the screen, and spotted Sakuya flitting around the room, lighting candles. He walked over behind her and slipped his arms around her small waist. Sakuya spun around in his arms, so that she was facing him. She looked him up and down, smiled, and led him over to her bed. He flopped down onto her bed, pulling Sakuya down on top of him. Sakuya shrieked with laughter, and was delighted to find Azrael leaning in towards her, obviously aiming for a kiss or two. She obliged his wishes, granting his awaiting lips full access to hers. He turned her over, and allowed his hands to wander around her back and shoulders. Her over robe fluttered to the floor, with his shirt not far behind.  
  
Two hours later, Azrael kissed Sakuya lightly on top of her head, making her giggle. He flipped her over once more, and pulled the covers up to surround their bodies. Sakuya smiled and snuggled deeper into his embrace. She felt his arms tighten around her, and heard him huskily whisper "Oyasumi nasi, Koisii."  
  
"Aishiteru, Azrael. Aishiteru." And they had drifted off to sleep; content both with the world and with each other.  
  
Azrael was brought back into the real world as he felt her tracing light circles across his chest. He smiled down at her, and leaned in to kiss her good morning. He meant for it to be a quick, light kiss, really he did. But as her lips met his, he gave in to his feelings and hormones, becoming immersed completely in her once more.  
  
A few moments later, Sakuya was startled to hear whispers coming from the large and spacious walk-in closet. Reluctantly she broke away from Azrael's kisses and silently directed his attention to the closet in question. He nodded, pulled himself out of bed, and led her over to stand outside the doors, perfectly positioned to fling open the door when the need arose.  
  
"Shut up, Julian. Do you really want Mum and Dad to realize that we're here?"  
  
"Excuse me, Alanna, but you aren't helping the situation any. Besides, with what I've just seen them doing, I highly doubt that they'll notice anything but each other for at least a few hours."  
  
"Julian Quatre Potter!" Apparently, Julian had offended his sister. "That is gross! To think of Mum and Dad doing. well. you know."  
  
Azrael shot a questioning look at Sakuya, who nodded slowly. He gripped the door handle and pulled it open. Out fell a young boy and girl, who were obviously related. They spent a short moment disentangling themselves from each other, then looked up at Azrael. After quickly exchanging looks, both stood and the boy stepped forward. "Erm. Hello?"  
  
The girl punched him in the arm and shot him a poisonous look. "Idiot." Then she turned to face Sakuya, who was deathly white and tightly gripping Azrael's hand. "Sorry bout him." She jerked her head in the direction of her brother, who was shooting her a dark look. "He's a bit of an idiot. My name's Alanna- I guess you probably caught that, though, from listening to our conversation from outside the door. Alanna Rhiannon. That's Julian Quatre, my twin brother. Er. How much of our conversation did you catch?"  
  
Sakuya smiled, and suddenly found that she could speak. "Everything from the 'Shut up, Julian' on."  
  
Alanna paled visibly. "So. You heard our last name too, then?"  
  
Azrael decided to take this one. "Yes, we did. Potter, eh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sakuya was taking this opportunity to look Alanna and Quatre over. Both had Azrael's shining emerald eyes and her chestnut hair. Obviously, they were her and Azrael's children. She found herself smiling at this. She rather liked the idea of someday having children with Azrael.  
  
"Sakuya?" The sound of Azrael's voice brought her attention back to the conversation.  
  
"Yes? Sorry, I guess I tuned out for a minute."  
  
He smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess you did. Listen, I'm gonna take Julian here out into the gardens for a bit. You want to keep Alanna up here with you, or should I contact Eriol on this one?"  
  
She found herself smirking at Azrael. "No, darling, I'll keep Alanna up here with me. Calling Eriol-kun into our room at 8 o'clock and introducing him to our kids would be detrimental to our health." Her eyes sparkled as she imagined the look that would appear on Eriol's face when they did introduce him to their kids. " You go ahead and take Julian into the garden. Though, you may want to get dressed first."  
  
"Once again, Kirei, you are right."  
  
Ten minutes later, Azrael left her rooms and led Julian down to the gardens. Sakuya turned to Alanna, who was looking at her as if she were afraid that she would be physically hurt in some way. She laughed lightly. "Sit down, Alanna. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I don't bite, and I'm certainly not going to throw fire or lightning at one of my own kids, now am I?"  
  
Alanna relaxed and sat down on the edge of the rather large and comfortable bed. "Sorry, Mum, I just didn't really expect our time-travel spell to work. It was Julian's idea."  
  
Sakuya found herself smiling. "That's how you got here, then? I did wonder."  
  
Alanna was surprised to se a smile gracing her mother's features. "Yeah. See, Julian and I thought it would be cool to travel back in time and find out what you and Dad were like as teenagers. You'd told us about the time turner you had in your 3rd year, but we knew that there was no way we'd ever get hold of one. Julian wanted to 'borrow' the Time and Return cards, but I wouldn't let him. So, I found this old book of spells on our library at home that had a time travel spell in it. You and Dad went on a vacation and left us with Uncle Ron and Aunt Lavender, so we decided to do the spell then. We said the incantation and ended up here." Alanna smirked. "I never imagined that we'd find you two in Japan, Mum."  
  
Sakuya grinned at her daughter. "I see. How old are you two, Lanna?"  
  
Alanna's mouth opened slightly. "How did you know my nick name, Mum?"  
  
"You think I haven't thought at all about what names I would like for my future children? I've always loved the name Alanna; and I figured it would be Lanna for short."  
  
"I get it. Anyway, we're 15 right now; but come July 4th we'll be 15."  
  
"I thought you must be close to my age."  
  
Alanna looked confused. "How old are you now, Mum?"  
  
"Fifteen.Until next April, at least. Perhaps you had better call me 'Sakuya' instead of 'Mum.' Some certain people here may not react very well to you and Julian calling me your mother."  
  
"Deal." She glanced up at her mother, who had snapped her fingers and changed her pyjamas into a tank top and capri pants. "Can I borrow some of your clothes?"  
  
Sakuya found herself smiling again. "Yes, you may. In fact, why don't we just share clothes while you are here? Makes for less questioning. If I suddenly had to go clothing shopping again so soon after we arrived here, people like Eriol-kun would be suspicious. Take your pick."  
  
Alanna smirked and began going through her mother's closet. "Say, Sakuya. I thought your name was Hermione.?"  
  
Sakuya turned to face Alanna. "It was. er. is, actually. But here I go by my Japanese name."  
  
"Makes sense." 


	10. Chapter 8: End of Summer

A.N. - Konnichi-wa, minna-san! I finally got cured of writer's block (amazingly enough, an essay I had to write for Writing Workshop did the trick. . .) and decided that it was high time I update this fic! Gomennasai, I didn't mean to take this long updating. . . Hope you enjoy! R/R and arigatou for reading!  
  
*Jia*  
  
Disclaimer: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Malfoy all belong to J. K. Rowling. Tomoyo, Eriol, Takashi, Kero, Spinel, Sonomi, Sakura, Yue and Chiharu belong to Clamp. Josh, Raelina, Aiden (Granger), Kikiyo, Alanna, Julian, and Jonathan belong to be, along with the plot (I think.)  
  
Almost three months have passed since the twins, Alanna and Julian Potter, turned up unexpectedly and entered their future parents' lives. After the initial shock of meeting the children of his best friend, Eriol had taken a fierce liking to Alanna, who he had insisted upon teaching wandless magic. She had taken him up on his offer rather enthusiastically, and was now in the midst of her final test as a "student" of Eriol's.  
  
"Hey!" Julian hastily threw himself to the ground, in effort to avoid a fireball that had gone astray. "Alanna, watch where you point that thing, ne?"  
  
Alanna, who was now mid-spell again, glared in annoyance at her twin brother. "Maybe you should watch where you're walking!" She spat in his general direction. Her attention returned to the test placed before her, all of her energy focused on blasting Eriol to bits. As she released a bolt of lightening, she yelled at Julian some more, mostly venting her frustration. 'Mum made this look so easy when she helped Eriol-kun demonstrate.Demo this is hard'. "Next time, you could get your head blown off, and then what would I tell Mum and Dad?"  
  
"Something along the lines of 'I blew your son to bits?'"  
  
Emerald eyes narrowed. "Shut your mouth, Julian, before I shut it for you. . . permanently."  
  
Julian simply smirked, knowing that his father could fix him up, no matter what his twin sister happened to do to him. "Okay, fine. I won't tell you that it's time for lunch." He shrugged his shoulders and headed back into the palace-like house and, more than likely, directly to the dining hall for lunch.  
  
Alanna's attention snapped to Eriol, who looked as if he was contemplating something. . . 'He is probably deciding if I was actually good enough to pass his silly test . . .'  
  
"I heard that thought, young lady." Eriol smirked, knowing that Alanna was going to explode if he did not tell her soon whether she had passed or not. "Since you have exhibited extraordinary talent, I am going to pass you. Congratulations, Chiisai."  
  
"Arigatou, Eriol-kun, arigatou!" She flung her arms around Eriol's neck, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Alanna. . . need. . . air. . . breathe. . ."  
  
"Whoops!" Alanna laughed lightly as she released Eriol, who began gasping for air. "Gomen, gomen, Eriol-kun. Now, though, we had better go in for lunch, ne?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose we had better. There is no need to get your parents after us. Let's go."  
  
Later that night found Sakuya and Azrael in their room, discussing their inevitable return to Hogwarts in a few days' time. "But, Sakuya. . ." Azrael was saying. "You need to remain this way. Not just because I have gotten used to you like this, or because Ron needs to see this side of you, but also because you need to be this way. You told me how much it kills you to pretend to be someone you are not. . ." He trailed off, seeing the look of despair in Sakuya's eyes. "Koisii, I now how you must be feeling." Azrael wrapped her lightly in his arms, trying to make her feel better. "Shojiki na, Sakuya. . . wakari-masen. . ."  
  
"Azrael. . . I know I need this. I just. . ." She broke off, sighing. What will everyone think of me? I mean, I've changed so much. . ."  
  
Azrael tightened his grip on her. "Sakuya, love, it really doesn't matter what everyone else thinks of you. You will always have Ron and me. . . We will always stand by you, Koisii."  
  
Sakuya smiled slightly. "You are right, Azrael. I'll stay this way." A look of concentration came over her features. "But as for right now, we had better get our things packed, ne?"  
  
"Always thinking ahead." He allowed himself to smirk a little, knowing that once again, she was correct. "Hai, Kirei."  
  
The last day of their stay in Tomoeda was frantic. Azrael and Sakuya could always be seen rushing about the house, gathering Hogwarts books and tools. It took four trips from Tomoyo's house to the limousines to get everything into place and ready. On the way to the airport, Sakuya noticed extra suitcases that she knew were not hers, Azrael's, Rae's, Aiden's or Josh's. She turned slightly closer to Eriol so that she could talk with him. "Eriol-kun. . . Why are there extra suitcases?"  
  
Eriol smirked broadly. "Did no one tell you, Sakuya-chan? I am coming to Hogwarts with you and Azrael." Seeing the shocked look on her face, he continued. "Dumbledore sent me an owl yesterday. It seems that, to his way of thinking, everyone at Hogwarts will be safer with Clow Reed's reincarnation present at the school. Moreover, now I get to learn a new type of magic. Hai, mahou has always been my forte, but I presently know little to nothing about Eastern magic. It'll be a learning experience for me."  
  
Sakuya smiled. "Eriol-kun, that is fantastic! Demo, there's another reason behind this sudden change of plans, isn't there?"  
  
Eriol's smirk faded considerably. "Hai, Sakuya-chan, there is. Surely Azrael has told you of Voldemort's return?" She acknowledged that indeed he had. "Well, Voldemort has been getting stronger throughout the summer months. . . a lot stronger. Dumbledore wants me to continue training you and Azrael in wandless magic. . . teach you more powerful spells, you know." Eriol took a deep breath before continuing. "He also wants me around because of the rising number of Death Eaters. More adult Death Eaters, more Death Eater kids at Hogwarts. Mostly Slytherins, of course."  
  
Sakuya drew in a breath. "Does Azrael know about this?"  
  
"Not yet. Sirius thought it best of Azrael was not told until we are all safe in the castle. Which, by the way, you will not be taking the train to arrive."  
  
Azrael had overheard this last bit. "We won't? How are we supposed to get there then, Eriol-kun? Another flying car?"  
  
"I'll be opening a portal shortly after we arrive back in Britain that will take us directly to Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The flight back to England passed extremely fast, and soon the three Hogwarts bound mages were waiting for the Muggles to clear out of the area so that Eriol could open his portal. "Finally!" Eriol burst out. "Took the stupid Muggles long enough."  
  
Sakuya glared at him slightly. "Eriol."  
  
He sighed. "Gomen, Sakuya-chan. It's so easy to forget that you grew up with Muggles."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Eriol-kun. Chotto matte. . . We really should give you an English name, Eriol-kun. Something like. . . Aaron. It suits you."  
  
"Okay, Hermione. Aaron's fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
Azrael suddenly appeared beside them. "So, Eriol, what about this portal?"  
  
Eriol shook his head. "Actually, Harry, its Aaron. 'Mya reckons I should have an English name now."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Works for me. Hey, though." He looked around, letting his bright emerald gaze search the area. "Where are my kids?"  
  
Aaron smirked. "Waiting for us at Hogwarts. That reminds me. . . no one there is to know that Julian and Alanna are your children. Okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good. Now, the portal. . ." Aaron closed his eyes, concentrating on opening a portal properly. "Aperitia Portae a Hogwarts!" A whirling vortex opened in front of him. "Follow me, please." They did as Aaron asked and, in a few short seconds, all three of the appeared outside the Great Hall in their school robes. He glanced around at his companions. "Shall we?"  
  
As they followed Aaron into the Great Hall, Hermione could not help but ask him just exactly how he knew where he was supposed to sit. "Because, Herms, Dumbledore told me in the owl he sent that I was a Gryffindor." He answered, as they settled into seats at the Gryffindor House table. "If I am not quite mistaken, Ron is walking into the Hall, with Ginny, Gred, and Forge."  
  
Hermione turned to look and, sure enough, there was Ron and his siblings. "Oi! Ron, over here!"  
  
Ron did a double take as he spotted Hermione. "'Mione? Oh cor, you look fabulous! Where were you two on the train? I couldn't find you anywhere!"  
  
Hermione laughed at Ron's expression. "One question at a time, onegai, Ron. Honestly-"  
  
"'Mione? What language was that?"  
  
Harry decided to jump to her rescue. "That was partial Japanese, Ron. 'Mya and I spent our summer in Tomoeda, Japan, along with this character here. . . Aaron, this is Ron. Ron, Aaron."  
  
"You spent the summer where?!"  
  
"Tomoeda. I used to love there, Ron, before I came to Hogwarts."  
  
"You've got to be joking."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron grimly, and clutched Harry's hand. "No, Ron. This is entirely the truth. You see, my parents loved Japan. . ." She proceeded to explain everything to Ron, just as she had done with Harry. "And I was going to owl you, but what with the cards escaping, Julian and Alanna showing up out of no where, and that crisis involving Yue. . . I just did not have the time. I'm so sorry, Ron."  
  
Ron surprised her, by simply smiling lightly. "'S okay, 'Mya. Had I been in your position, I would have done the same thing."  
  
"Thank you, Ron." As she was about to continue, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.  
  
"Hello, everyone, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have one short announcement to make before we get on with the Sorting Ceremony tonight. As many of you know, Lord Voldemort arose at the end of last year, despite the efforts of Mr. Harry Potter to keep him in his place. What you may not know is that I have called in reinforcements from around the world. Each and every one of these people is highly respected mages, so may I suggest that you do not anger them. . ." He paused, glancing around the Hall. "That will be all. Minerva, the Sorting, if you please."  
  
The Sorting went by smoothly, as is usual at Hogwarts. . . until, that is, Professor McGonagall came to the G's. "Granger, Alanna." Gasps could be heard filling the Great Hall, and many heads turned to look at Hermione. Everyone was wondering the same thing. . . Was this Hermione's sister? 


End file.
